Super Hero Galaxy R
Super Hero Galaxy R is a video game for the Game Boy Advance and is part of the Super Hero Galaxy franchise. It is the first game for the handheld system, taking place at the beginning of the timeline. It is ported into a mobile cellphone as part of the Super Robot Wars i line. Story One day, seeing the future where evil takes over the world, the Gods gives the people powers to protect each other and themselves. 60 years later, the game revolves around Raul Inoue and Fiona Gureden, pilots of the prototype rescue unit Excellence, alongside co-workers Raji Montoya and Mizuho Saiki. Equipped with the newly created Time Flow Engine into the Excellence, the four ally with the Nadesico B and the Nahel Argama, hoping to promote their machine for funding towards further development. However, a mysterious being named Duminuss wishes to use the Time Flow Engine for its own purposes. Things take a turn for the worse when Raul and Fiona are accidentally sent to different worlds, where they have to allies with some of the Mulitverse's heroes to defeat Duminuss in the 1st ever time worlds meet. Characters Banpresto Originals *Raul Inoue - The male protagonist, Raul is an optimistic Cat pilot who believes in the path he walks. He shows a lot of affection for Mizuho, but is inexperienced in terms of showing his feelings for her. In the end, marries Mizuho and became famous. *Fiona Gureden - The female protagonist, she is Raul's co-polit. Fiona keeps a close relationship with Raji Montoya, but somehow feels her position as a pilot hinders his research for the Time Flow Engine. *Raji Montoya - A researcher on the Time Flow Engine, Raji is responsible for handling and controlling the technology built into the Excellence. This energy otaku has a close friendship with Fiona. *Mizuho Saiki - The Cat mechanic behind the Excellence, Mizuho is the developer behind the many frames the unit can utilize. In the end, marries Raul. *Duminuss - The mysterious entity in Reversal who claims it killed its creator and wonders about its purpose and attempts to find the answer. When Duminuss stumbles upon the Time Flow Engine, it tries to seize that with hopes to return to a point in the past and ask its creator about its purpose. Throughout Reversal, Duminuss is assisted by three homunculi it created. *Tis - The pink-haired homunculus of Duminuss, Tis is the leader of the three. Impulsive and hot-headed, Tis is super sensitive about the size of her breasts (in fact, her wish if she ever gets revived is to get a body with larger ones). In Reversal, Tis makes contact with the "Gaizock Empire" for an alliance. *Despinis - The blue-haired homunculus of Duminuss, the chronically and painfully shy Despinis is charged with keeping control of those brought Back from the Dead by Duminuss. When that character is freed, she handles the job of observing the construction of the second Time Flow Engine by Raji and Mizuho in Reversal. *Laliar - The only male homunculus, Laliar serves as the middle ground between Tis and Despinis. He contacts "Neo Zeon" in Reversal and takes a more active stance in combat. Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Quattro Bajeena *Bright Noa *Amuro Ray *Fa Yuiri *Four Murasame Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Kayra Su *Chan Agi *Hathaway Noa Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Chibodee Crocket *George DeSand *Sai Saici *Argo Gulski *Allenby Beardsley *Rain Mikamura *Fuunsaiki *Master Asia Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Black RX *Shadow Moon *Apollo Giest Ultra Series *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Alien Baltan *Gomora *Dada *Zetton *King Joe *Bemstar *Ace Killer *Tyrant *Alien Magma Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers